Give in to me
by I am ALL the things
Summary: A chance encounter in Phoenix, Arizona will be life changing for Bella and Alcide. Both are nursing broken hearts and Bella...well she's Bella. Will this be their chance to get their happily ever after or will the fire between them burn out?


Give in to me

Chapter One

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Welcome loyal readers to my new story. I know a few of you are groaning at the moment...another new story. Trust me I know how frustrating it is when an author starts a new story and hasn't finished the other one's they are right. I promise you that Nobody Expects a Spanish Inquisition and Everything will be continuing!

This originally started as an entry to the Happily Ever After Project's 'Sealed with a Kiss' competition, which I am delighted to say placed 2nd! My first ever competition entry and my first win! If you guys have checked out the Happily Ever After Project site, you really need to. It's the brainchild of The Mighty Ren and is completely fantastic!

Okay now to the nitty gritty. This is a True Blood/Twilight crossover and I'm thinking of splitting it between the two worlds. How exactly I will be doing this, well I haven't decided yet. In any event it's a Bella/Alcide story and will definitely be an adult rated story, so if you're under 18, please turn back now.

Those of who that know me know that I am obsessed with the actor who plays Alice Herveaux in the True Blood television series – Joe Manganiello, so if you want to flame me about my choice in leading me, I would strongly suggest that you don't.

This is my first foray away from Willow, so please be gentle. If you have any questions, suggestions or rants feel free to PM me or leave a review or tweet me to Im_Becstasy

Happy reading everyone!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alcide shook his head and tipped back the last of his beer. It was beyond pitiful that his life had ended up like this. Alone, in a bar in Phoenix, Arizona some 1200 miles away from home and from the women that had broken his heart. Like some clichéd romance story, it was also Valentine's Day. Alone on Valentine's Day without even a hope of a kiss. Yep, he was pathetic alright. Him, Alcide, the pack master of the Shreveport Weres, was sitting there moping into his beer like a fucking woman.

When his father asked him to attend the construction conference, he had jumped at the opportunity to get away from the dramas of the last few months. Debbie, his fiancée, had dumped him for another Were. It had always been a tumultuous relationship, and he had to admit that the only thing that had been hurt was his pride. He had quickly fallen in lust with a telepathic barmaid named Sookie. Story of his life though, damned fool woman had chosen a Fanger over him.

He couldn't understand just what he was doing wrong. He was good looking enough, he supposed, judging from the way women seemed to flock to him it seemed so anyway. He had a good career; he even owned half of Herveaux Constructions with his father. He was financially secure, happy, healthy and interested in a permanent relationship with a woman he could love, have children and grow old with. The only real problem he surmised, as he signalled the bartender for another beer, was that he was a Werewolf or Were as the Supes called them. It made it kinda hard to get too close to a woman when you turned into a large white wolf and ran through the forest, baying at the moon.

He looked around the dingy bar, taking in the sagging heart-shaped balloons and faded pictures of Cupid on the wall and decided enough was enough. It was time to get up off his ass and stop feeling sorry for himself. He was gonna go out there and find himself a Valentine's Day kiss, and perhaps even more. With a cheeky grin on his face, he stood up from the barstool and chucked a tip next to the half full beer left on the counter. Just as he turned to leave, his ears picked up on the sound of a door at the back of the bar, and the sweetest voice he ever heard speaking.

"Thanks for letting me get changed here Joe. Now I won't be late for the stupid singles ball that Kristen is dragging me to."

Alcide turned to locate the source of the voice that had managed to make him harder then he had ever been in his life with a few simple sentences. He almost swallowed his tongue as he took in the sight of her. She wasn't very tall, probably just over 5" or so, but what she managed to pack into that tight little body threatened to have him coming in his pants like a teenager watching his first porno. To begin with, the little vixen was dressed like Red Riding Hood. A little white peasant top covered her small, but luscious breasts and exposed an ever so slightly rounded mid-drift. An extremely short black skirt covered an ass that begged to be worshipped and hips that looked like they were made for his hands. Her legs appeared to be long also, but it was hard to tell with the way they were covered by the sinful thigh high, black leather boots. The front door of the bar opened and the red hooded cape that hung from her body swirled revealing a tribal wolf tattoo on her rib cage. As he stared at the image of the wolf howling at the moon he wanted to join him. This woman was made for him, his every fantasy brought to life. Hot damn, his luck had finally changed.

The mysterious woman finally turned away from the man she had been talking to and her eyes met Alcide's across the room. Alcide took in the dark brown curls that lay beneath the hood of her and was surprised to see a wolf mask cover the top half of her face. Her full red lips turned up into a sexy smirk as she blatantly eye fucked Alcide, her pink tongue darting out to swipe at her full bottom lip. Alcide let out a growl that was apparently loud enough to be heard judging by the way her eyes widened. Shit, he cursed himself internally. Just when he thought his luck had changed, he just had to go and let the wolf out of the bag.

He was surprised though when, instead of running screaming in the opposite direction, her smirk grew wider and the attraction in her eyes grew stronger. What the fuck? Why the hell wasn't she scared? Was she a Were herself? Alcide took in a big breath to capture her scent, definitely not a Were then, but god damn her scent almost drove him to his knees in ecstasy. She smelled like pomegranates and dark rich chocolate and it made him practically drool in hunger. He decided then and there that this would be more than a Valentine's Day kiss. This woman would be his. Forever.

Alcide's grin grew positively wolfen as he returned her eye-fuck. He had just begun to walk towards her, when she turned back to face the bartender. He growled in frustration and he swore he could see her shake from laughter. His eyes narrowed, so that was the game she wanted to play. Fine, but she was soon going to learn to play by his rules.

"See you tomorrow night Joe." She said as she picked up a tiny black handbag and checked the fastenings of her cape.

"Sure thing little red, stay safe and call me if you need anything at all."

Alcide didn't like the flirtation that was going on between the two. Didn't matter though, in the end the pretty-boy bartender would be all alone and he would be the one warming her bed.

"I will. Wish me luck in finding a big bad wolf to call mine."

She leant in and kissed his cheek. That little tease, she KNEW he was watching. He wondered if she'd be so sure of herself when she was over his knee, getting a spanking.

"No way little red, I'm not sharing that body with any other men."

If that prick winked at his woman one more time, he was going to lose his damned eye. Her responding laughter teased him, it was husky and full of promises, Alcide couldn't wait to have that laugh just for him.

"You wish Joe, night."

The little wench kept her eyes on Alcide's as she deliberately brushed past him, her hip briefly coming in contact with his hard cock. He moaned, just loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped and placed her hands on his chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Sorry bout that Sugar, my you certainly are a BIG man aren't you, sometimes a girl can't help but get in the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to go, men to do. See you later Sugar."

"You can count on that Cher." Alcide practically growled, his voice filled with desire.

He watched her exit the bar, waiting a few moments to give her a head start, he turned and grabbed the tip back off the bar, giving pretty-boy Joe, the stink eye as he exited the bar himself.

Alcide made his way through the ballroom, searching for little red's intoxicating scent. He had followed her from the bar to the Swansong Hotel, only to be stopped by the bouncers for not wearing a costume. 45 minutes and a mad dash around the city and Alcide had finally managed to get a costume. Cheekily, he decided to go with a lumberjack costume complete with flannel shirt, woollen cap and fake axe. If his woman responded even half as favourably as the shop assistant had, he was going to be one happy wolf.

After gaining entry to the '3rd Annual In Love With Love Valentine's Day Bash' (a title he couldn't help but roll his eyes at...seriously who thought of these things) he was stalking the room, trying to catch a glimpse of what he had realized was his mate. He had just shaken off another woman when the song that had been playing changed to a sultry beat.

(*AN: Freak like me by the Sugababes. YouTube it for atmosphere :D)

He could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and he turned to see little red dancing with a man in a vampire costume, complete with black cape and fake blood dripping from his mouth. A vicious growl escaped from his mouth and a few ladies who had finally worked up the courage to speak to him turned tail and ran. He marched up to the pair and grabbed the soon-to-be-dead man by the collar. He flung him away from his woman without a single word and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her flush against him, letting her feel what she did to him.

She smirked up at him and then bit her lip. Taking a deep breath he could smell her arousal and his dick twitched in his pants, eager to be unleashed.

"My, my, Mr Woodsman is that big...hard...axe for little old me."

Another twitch and he felt pre-cum oozing from the tip. He wanted her so badly he was tempted to take her then and there in front of everyone.

"It sure is Cher; someone has to punish the big, bad wolf masquerading as innocent little red for being such a cock-tease."

The little minx winked at him. "Oh sugar, I never tease, I can guarantee you that."

As much as he wanted to flirt with her, if he didn't get her alone and soon he WAS going to take her then and there.

"What's your name Cher and you got somewhere where we can go?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The giggle she gave when he growled in frustration was almost worth it. Almost.

"Alcide Herveaux, at your service Cher."

"Well Alcide, my name's Bella and before we go anywhere, I'm going to have to sample the goods."

Before he could ask what she meant by that, she had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. All he could feel was the way his body wrapped around hers so completely, how her tiny little hands fisted in his hair and most importantly, how soft her lips felt on his.

She was driving him wild, the way her lips moved against his passionately. The wolf in him demanded his dominance and her submission and he quickly took control of the kiss, one hand moving down to cup her ass and the other to grasp her hair. He pulled her head back and bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. When her mouth opened in a moan he took advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth, savouring the taste of her. Alcide had kissed a few women in his time and not one of them had felt or tasted like this. It may have been just a kiss, a bone melting, soul destroying one at that, but Alcide knew it was the beginning of everything.

Pulling back, despite Bella's sweet protests, he ran his hands up to brush tenderly against her cheekbones.

"Did Madame like the taste? Does she wish to purchase the whole meal?"

He took the fact that Bella collapsed like jelly in his arms as a yes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

How was it? Fabulous? Horrible? Let me know...or not, I'm easy

By the way, just in case you were wondering I do not own, any characters or storylines related to True Blood or Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing about Alcide, I would be *clears throat*, well I don't want to advertise.

Story Title – Give in to me – This is a song from the movie Country Strong. It is sung by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester. YouTube it if you want to get a feel for the story!


End file.
